En Tinieblas
by CharlieFaberry
Summary: En ocasiones, el destino queda fuera de nuestro alcance… Quinn y Rachel saben que el suyo es estar juntas por toda la eternidad. Sin embargo, el amor eterno tiene un alto precio: Brody les ha lanzado una poderosa maldición para que no puedan tocarse. Tercera parte de ETERNIDAD
1. Chapter 1

ESTA HISTORIA ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN DE UN LIBRO Y LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ EXPUESTOS NO ME PERTENECEN.

**Heyyy I´m Back Ladies, aquí les traigo la tercera parte de esta historia.**

**Espero les guste**.

Capítulo uno

Todo es energía.

Los ojos castaños de Rachel me miran fijamente, instándome a escuchar… a escuchar de verdad.

—Todo lo que nos rodea… —Alza los brazos para trazar un horizonte que pronto se volverá negro —. Todo este universo que tan sólido nos parece no lo es en absoluto: no es más que energía. Energía pura y vibrante. Y aunque puede que nuestra percepción logre convencernos de que las cosas son sólidas, líquidas o gaseosas, a un nivel cuántico no son más que partículas dentro de otras partículas… Todo es energía.

Aprieto los labios y asiento. Su voz se ve superada por una que grita dentro de mi cabeza: «¡Díselo! ¡Díselo ahora mismo! ¡Deja de andarte por las ramas y acaba con esto de una vez! ¡Date prisa, antes de que comience a hablar de nuevo!».

Pero no lo hago. No digo ni una palabra. Me limito a esperar a que ella continúe para retrasar el momento un poco más.

—Levanta la mano. —Acerca su mano a la mía con la palma hacia arriba. Alzo el brazo muy despacio, con mucha cautela, decidida a evitar cualquier tipo de contacto físico. En ese momento, Rachel añade—: Ahora dime, ¿qué ves?

La miro con los ojos entrecerrados. Lo cierto es que no sé muy bien qué pretende.

—Bueno, pues veo una piel morena, unos dedos largos, un par de lunares, unas uñas que necesitan una manicura urgente… —le digo antes de encogerme de hombros.

—Exacto. —Sonríe como si hubiera superado el examen más fácil del mundo—. Pero si pudieras verlo tal y como es en realidad, no verías nada de eso. Solo verías un enjambre de moléculas; que contienen protones, electrones, neutrones y quarks. Y dentro de esos diminutos quarks, en el interior del más minúsculo punto, no encontrarías más que energía pura y vibrante moviéndose a un ritmo lo bastante lento como para parecer sólida y densa, y aun así lo bastante rápido para que no pueda verse lo que es en realidad.

Le dirijo una mirada suspicaz. No sé si creer lo que me dice. Me da igual que lleve estudiando esas cosas desde hace siglos.

—En serio, Quinn. Nada está aislado. —Se inclina hacia mí, completamente absorta en el tema—. Todo es uno. Los objetos que parecen sólidos, como tú, y yo, y la arena sobre la que estamos sentadas, no son más que un compendio de energía que vibra lo bastante despacio como para parecer sólida. Sin embargo, los seréis como los fantasmas y los espíritus vibran tan deprisa que a la mayoría de los humanos les resulta imposible verlos.

—Yo veo a Beth —le aseguro, ansiosa por recordarle el tiempo que solía pasar con mi fantasmagórica hermana—. O al menos solía verla, ya sabes, antes de que atravesara el puente y siguiera adelante.

—Y esa es justo la razón por la que ya no puedes verla. —Asiente—. Sus vibraciones son demasiado rápidas. No obstante, hay quienes podrían verla a pesar de eso.

Observo el océano que se extiende ante nosotras, las olas que suben y bajan, una tras otra.

Constantes, interminables, inmortales… como nosotras.

—Ahora vuelve a levantar la mano y acércala a la mía de manera que casi se toquen.

Titubeo y lleno mi palma de arena. No quiero hacerlo. A diferencia de ella, sé cuál sería el precio, qué consecuencias tendría que nuestras pieles se rozaran. Y esa es la razón por la que evito tocarla desde el viernes. Sin embargo, cuando la miro y veo su mano con la palma hacia arriba, aguardando la mía, respiro hondo y levanto la mano también. Dejo escapar una exclamación ahogada cuando acerca tanto su palma a la mía que el espacio que las separa es apenas el de una hoja de afeitar.

—¿Sientes eso? —Sonríe—. ¿Sientes ese hormigueo y esa calidez? Es la conexión de nuestra energía. —Mueve la mano hacia delante y hacia atrás para manipular el campo energético de fuerza que hay entre nosotras.

—Pero si todos estuviéramos conectados, tal y como tú dices, ¿por qué no sentimos todos lo mismo? —pregunto en un susurro, atraída por el innegable magnetismo que nos une y que me provoca una maravillosa oleada de calor por todo el cuerpo.

—Todos estamos conectados, todos hemos sido creados a partir de la misma fuente de energía. Sin embargo, aunque ciertos tipos de energía pueden dejarte fría y otros indiferente, aquella a la que estás destinada te provoca… esto.

Cierro los ojos y me doy media vuelta para dejar que las lágrimas se derramen por mis mejillas. No puedo seguir conteniéndolas… Porque sé que ya no podré disfrutar del contacto de su piel ni de sus labios, ni del sólido y cálido consuelo que me proporciona sentir su cuerpo contra el mío. Este campo de energía eléctrica que vibra entre nosotras es lo más cerca de tocarla que podré llegar, y todo por la horrible decisión que tomé.

—Hoy en día los científicos empiezan a entender lo que los metafísicos y los grandes maestros espirituales saben desde hace siglos. Todo es energía. Todo es uno.

Puedo percibir la sonrisa en su voz cuando se acerca a mí, impaciente por enlazar sus dedos con los míos. Me aparto con rapidez, pero me da tiempo a atisbar la expresión herida que aparece en su cara: esa misma expresión que no ha dejado de aparecer en su rostro desde que la obligué a beber el antídoto que le devolvió la vida. Se pregunta por qué actúo con tanta calma, por qué permanezco tan distante y remota… por qué me niego a tocarla cuando hace unas semanas jamás me cansaba de hacerlo. Se equivoca al creer que se debe a su espantoso comportamiento (a su coqueteo con Stacia, a lo cruel que se mostró conmigo), porque lo cierto es que no tiene nada que ver con eso. Rachel estaba bajo el hechizo de Brody; todo el instituto lo estaba. No fue culpa suya. Lo que no sabe es que, si bien el antídoto le devolvió la vida, en el momento en el que añadí mi sangre a la mezcla, nos aseguré un destino en el que jamás podremos estar juntas.

Nunca.

Jamás.

En toda la eternidad.

—¿Quinn? —susurra con un tono de voz grave y sincero.

Aun así, soy incapaz de mirarla. No puedo tocarla. Y desde luego no puedo pronunciar las palabras que se merece oír: «La he fastidiado… y lo siento mucho. Brody me engañó. Estaba desesperada, así que fui lo bastante imbécil como para tragarme sus patrañas… Y ahora ya no hay esperanza, porque si me besas, si intercambiamos nuestro ADN… morirás».

No puedo hacerlo. Soy la peor de las cobardes. Soy patética y débil. Soy incapaz de reunir el coraje necesario para admitir la verdad.

—Quinn, por favor, dime qué te pasa… —me ruega, alarmada al ver mis lágrimas—. Llevas así varios días. ¿Es por mi culpa? ¿Es por algo que haya hecho? Porque ya sabes que apenas me acuerdo de lo que ocurrió. Los recuerdos están empezando a aflorar, pero tienes que comprender que no estaba en mis cabales. Yo jamás te habría hecho daño de manera intencionada, jamás te habría herido de ninguna forma.

Me rodeo la cintura con los brazos y aprieto con fuerza antes de encoger los hombros y agachar la cabeza. Desearía poder volverme diminuta, tan pequeña que Rachel ya no pudiera verme. Sé que lo que ha dicho es cierto, que es incapaz de hacerme daño. Solo yo podría hacer algo tan funesto, tan apresurado, tan ridículamente impulsivo. Solo yo podría ser tan estúpida como para morder el anzuelo de Brody. Estaba demasiado ansiosa por demostrar que era el verdadero amor de Rachel (demasiado impaciente por confirmar que era la única que podía salvarla)… y menuda la que he liado. Se aproxima y desliza un brazo alrededor de mi cintura antes de tirar de mí para estrecharme. Pero no puedo arriesgarme a tanta proximidad. Mis lágrimas ahora son letales, así que debo mantenerlas alejadas de su piel.

Me pongo en pie con dificultad y corro hacia el mar. Entierro los dedos de los pies en la arena de la orilla y permito que la gélida espuma blanca de las olas me salpique las piernas. Desearía poder sumergirme en su inmensidad y dejar que me arrastrara la marea. Haría cualquier cosa que me impidiera pronunciar las palabras, cualquier cosa que me evitara el mal trago de decirle a mi único y verdadero amor, a mi alma gemela durante los últimos cuatrocientos años, que si bien ella me ha otorgado el don de la inmortalidad… yo he conseguido ponernos punto y final.

Me quedo así, inmóvil y en silencio. Espero a que el sol se esconda antes de girarme finalmente para mirarla. Observo su oscura silueta, apenas invisible en la noche, y hablo a pesar del nudo que me atenaza la garganta.

—Rachel… —murmuro—. Rachel, cariño… tengo que decirte algo.

Me acuclillo ante ella con las manos sobre las rodillas y los dedos de los pies enterrados en la arena, deseando que me mire, deseando que diga algo. Aunque solo sea lo que ya sé: que he cometido un estúpido y grave error, uno que muy probablemente no tenga solución. Aceptaría eso sin rechistar… qué demonios, me lo merezco. Lo que no puedo soportar es este silencio y su mirada distante. Justo cuando estoy a punto de decir algo, lo que sea, para salir de esta insoportable situación, ella me mira con una expresión derrotada que soporta el peso de sus seiscientos años y comienza a hablar.

—Brody… —Suspira y sacude la cabeza—. No lo reconocí, no tenía ni idea… —Su voz se apaga, al igual que su mirada.

—Era imposible que lo supieras —afirmo, impaciente por borrar cualquier tipo de culpabilidad que pueda sentir—. Caíste bajo su hechizo el primer día. Créeme, lo tenía todo planeado, y se aseguró de borrar todos los recuerdos.

Estudia mi rostro con atención antes de ponerse en pie y darme la espalda. Contempla el océano con los puños cerrados.

—¿Te hizo daño? —Pregunta—. ¿Te acosó o te hirió de alguna manera?

Hago un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

—No le hizo falta. Le bastó con herirme a través de ti.

Rachel se da la vuelta. Sus ojos se vuelven cada vez más oscuros, y sus rasgos, más duros. Toma una honda bocanada de aire antes de decir:

—Esto es culpa mía.

Eso me deja atónita. No logro entender cómo es posible que se considere culpable después de lo que le he contado. Me pongo en pie y me sitúo junto a ella antes de gritar:

—¡No seas ridícula! ¡Desde luego que no es culpa tuya!; Has escuchado algo de lo que te he dicho? —Sacudo la cabeza con incredulidad—. Brody envenenó tu elixir y te hipnotizó. No tienes culpa de nada, te limitaste a seguir sus órdenes… ¡No tenías ningún tipo de control!

Sin embargo, apenas he terminado de hablar cuando ella empieza a rechazar mis palabras con un gesto de la mano.

—¿No te das cuenta, Quinn? Lo que ha sucedido no tiene nada que ver con Brody, ni contigo. Es cosa del karma. Es el castigo por seis siglos de vida egoísta.

Mueve la cabeza de lado a lado y se echa a reír, aunque no se trata de ese tipo de risa al que alguien desearía unirse. Es de otro tipo… de esa clase de risa que te produce escalofríos.

—Tenía la certeza de que el castigo por la forma en que había vivido era amarte y perderte durante tantos años —prosigue—, no tenía ni la menor idea de que habías muerto a manos de Drina. Sin embargo, ahora veo la verdad que he pasado por alto durante tanto tiempo. Creí que había conseguido eludir mi destino al convertirte en inmortal, ya que con eso me había asegurado tenerte siempre a mi lado, pero ha sido el karma el que ha reído el último: nos permite estar juntas eternamente, pero sin poder tocarnos nunca.

Estiro la mano hacia ella, deseando abrazarla, consolarla, convencerla de que eso no es cierto. Pero la retiro a toda prisa al recordar que es la imposibilidad de tocarnos lo que ha generado esta situación.

—Eso no es cierto —le digo, con mis ojos clavados en los suyos—. ¿Por qué iban a castigarte a ti cuando he sido yo quien ha cometido un error? ¿No lo ves? —Niego con la cabeza, frustrada por su particular forma de entender las cosas—. Brody lo planeó todo desde el principio. Amaba a Drina… Apuesto a que tú no sabías eso, ¿me equivoco? Fue uno de los huérfanos a quienes salvaste de la peste en la Florencia renacentista, y la amó durante todos estos siglos. Habría hecho cualquier cosa por ella. Sin embargo, Drina pasaba de él; ella solo te amaba a ti… y tú solo me amabas a mí. Y luego… bueno… después de que yo la matara, Brody decidió vengarse de mí… pero lo hizo a través de ti. Quería que sintiera el dolor que causaría no poder volver a tocarte… ¡Lo mismo que le pasó a él con Drina! Y todo ocurrió tan deprisa que yo… —Me detengo, porque sé que es inútil, que no hago más que gastar saliva. Rachel ha dejado de escucharme desde el principio, convencida de que la culpa de todo es suya.

No obstante, me niego a aceptarlo y no pienso permitir que las cosas se queden así.

—¡Rachel, por favor! No puedes rendirte. Esto no es cosa del karma… ¡Es cosa mía! Fui yo quien cometió un error… un horrible y espantoso error. Pero ¡eso no significa que no podamos solucionarlo! Tiene que haber una forma de arreglar las cosas.

Me aferró a la más ínfima esperanza y finjo un entusiasmo que en realidad no siento.

Rachel está delante de mí, una oscura silueta en la noche. La calidez de su mirada triste es nuestro único abrazo.

—Jamás debería haber empezado… —dice—. Nunca debería haber fabricado el elixir. Tendría que haber dejado que las cosas siguieran su curso natural. En serio, Quinn, mira de qué me ha servido… ¡Solo nos ha provocado dolor! —Sacude la cabeza. Tiene una expresión tan abatida, tan contrita, que se me encoge el corazón—. Sin embargo, tú aún estás a tiempo. Tienes toda la vida por delante… Una eternidad que puede convertirse en lo que tú quieras que sea, en la que podrás hacer lo que te venga en gana. Yo, por el contrario… —Se encoge de hombros—. Para mí no hay solución. Creo que ha quedado bien claro qué es lo que he conseguido en seiscientos años.

—¡No! —El temblor de mis labios se ha extendido hasta mis mejillas y se refleja en mi voz—. ¡No te alejarás de nuevo, no volverás a dejarme! El mes pasado pasé un infierno para salvarte, y ahora que estás bien no pienso rendirme. Estamos hechos la una para la otra, ¡tú misma lo dijiste! Esto no es más que un contratiempo pasajero, solo eso. Si permanecemos unidas, estoy segura de que conseguiremos encontrar una forma de…

Me detengo. Guardo silencio en cuanto me doy cuenta de que ella ya se ha marchado, de que se ha retirado a ese sombrío mundo de arrepentimiento en el que puede culparse de todo. Y sé que ha llegado el momento de contarle el resto de la historia, las partes desagradables y angustiosas que preferiría haberme ahorrado. Puede que al oírlas empiece a ver las cosas de una forma diferente, puede que…

—Hay más —empiezo a decir, aunque no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo expresar lo que tengo en mente—. Así que, antes de que asumas que el karma se ha vengado de ti o lo que sea, debes saber otra cosa, algo de lo que no me siento muy orgullosa.

Respiro hondo y le hablo de mis escapadas a Summerland, ese reino mágico entre dimensiones del que supe regresar a tiempo, y le explico que, cuando se me presentó la oportunidad de elegir entre mi familia y ella, los elegí a ellos. Estaba convencida de que podría restaurar el futuro que creía me habían robado, pero lo único que logré fue recibir una lección que ya sabía: en ocasiones, el destino está fuera de nuestro alcance.

Trago saliva con fuerza y clavo la vista en la arena, incapaz de enfrentar la reacción de Rachel. No me atrevo a mirarla ahora que sabe que la he traicionado. Sin embargo, en lugar de enfadarse o molestarse como yo pensaba que haría, me envuelve con el más hermoso halo de luz blanca, una luz reconfortante, compasiva y pura, una luz parecida a la del portal de Summerland… pero mejor. Así que cierro los ojos y la rodeo también de luz, y cuando los abro de nuevo, ambas estamos arropadas por un bellísimo y cálido fulgor.

—No tuviste elección —dice, con un tono de voz suave y tranquilizadora, haciendo todo lo posible por aplacar mi sensación de culpabilidad—. Tenías que elegir a tu familia. Era lo correcto. Yo habría hecho lo mismo… si hubiera tenido la oportunidad…

Asiento al tiempo que intensifico la luz que la rodea y me aferró al abrazo telepático. Sé muy bien que no es tan reconfortante como uno real, pero por el momento tendrá que bastar.

—Lo sé todo sobre tu familia. Sé todo lo que ocurrió… lo vi todo… —Me mira con unos ojos tan oscuros y penetrantes que me veo obligada a continuar—: Siempre te has mostrado muy evasiva con respecto a tu pasado, al lugar de donde procedías, a tu forma de vida… Así que un día, cuando estaba en Summerland, hice algunas preguntas sobre ti y… bueno… me mostraron la historia de tu vida.

Aprieto los labios y lo observo de reojo mientras ella permanece inmóvil y en silencio. Suspiro cuando me mira a los ojos y desliza los dedos sobre mi mejilla telepáticamente, creando una imagen tan deliberada, tan palpable, que casi parece real.

—Lo siento —dice mientras me acaricia la barbilla con el pulgar en la mente—.Siento que tanta reserva y secretismo por mi parte te llevaran a tener que hacer algo así. No obstante, aunque ocurrió hace muchísimo tiempo, sigue siendo algo de lo que preferiría no hablar.

Asiento de nuevo. No tengo ninguna intención de presionarla. No quiero que vuelva a recordar que presenció el asesinato de sus padres, ni los años de abusos que sufrió después de eso a manos de la iglesia.

—Pero hay algo más —afirmo. Espero poder despertar un pequeño rayo de esperanza en ella contándole otra de las cosas que descubrí—. En esa especie de película sobre tu vida que me mostraron, Brody te mataba al final. Y aunque eso parecía destinado a ocurrir, conseguí salvarte. —La observo y veo que eso no le convence en absoluto, así que me apresuro a continuar antes de perderla por completo—: Lo que quiero decir es que puede que nuestro destino sea en ocasiones algo fijo e inmutable, pero a veces podemos moldearlo gracias a las decisiones que tomamos. El hecho de que no pudiera salvar a mi familia volviendo atrás en el tiempo dejó claro que ese era un destino que no podía ser cambiado. O como Beth me dijo instantes antes del accidente que acabó con sus vidas: «No puedes cambiar el pasado. Lo hecho, hecho está». Pero luego regresé aquí de nuevo, a Laguna, y conseguí salvarte… y eso demuestra que el futuro no es siempre algo concreto, que no todo se rige únicamente por el destino.

—Quizá tengas razón. —Suspira con los ojos clavados en mí—. Pero no puedo escapar del karma, Quinn. El karma es lo que es. No juzga, no es algo bueno o malo, como piensa la mayoría de la gente. Es el resultado de todos los actos, tanto los positivos como los negativos… Un equilibrio constante entre los acontecimientos… Una relación causa y efecto, un toma y daca, un «recoges lo que siembras» o «todo lo que sube baja»… —Se encoge de hombros—. Puedes llamarlo como quieras, pero todo significa lo mismo. Y aunque te empeñes en pensar que no es cierto, resulta evidente que eso es lo que me ha ocurrido a mí. Todas las acciones causan una reacción. Y esto es lo que mis acciones me han traído a mí. —Hace un movimiento negativo con la cabeza—. Siempre me he dicho que te convertí por amor… pero ahora me doy cuenta de que en realidad lo hice por un motivo egoísta: porque no podía vivir sin ti. Y esa es la razón de que esté ocurriendo esto.

—¿Y ya está? —le pregunto. No puedo creer que vaya a rendirse con tanta facilidad—. ¿Así es como acaban las cosas? ¿Tan segura estás de que es el karma lo que te está castigando que ni siquiera te planteas la posibilidad de luchar? ¿Me estás diciendo que, después de hacer lo imposible para poder estar juntas, ahora que se nos presenta un obstáculo no piensas intentar saltar el muro que han levantado en nuestro camino?

—Quinn… —Su expresión es tierna, amorosa, compasiva, pero no hace nada por ocultar la derrota que tiñe su voz—. Lo siento, pero hay cosas que…

—Sí, claro… —Muevo la cabeza con incredulidad y bajo la vista al suelo mientras entierro los dedos de los pies en la arena—. El hecho de que seas unos cuantos siglos mayor que yo no significa que siempre tengas la última palabra. Porque si de verdad estamos en esto juntas, si nuestras vidas y nuestros destinos están realmente entrelazados, esto no solo te afecta a ti: también me afecta a mí. Y no puedes alejarte sin más… ¡No puedes dejarme atrás! ¡Tenemos que luchar juntas! Tiene que haber una forma de… —Me quedo callada. Me tiembla todo el cuerpo y tengo la garganta tan oprimida que ya no puedo hablar. Lo único que hago es quedarme de pie delante de ella, instándola en silencio a unirse a mí en una lucha que no tengo claro que podamos ganar.

—No pienso dejarte —dice, con los ojos llenos del anhelo acumulado durante cuatrocientos años—. No puedo dejarte, Quinn. Créeme, lo he intentado. Pero al final siempre encuentro una forma de regresar a tu lado. Tú eres lo único que he querido siempre… la única a la que he querido… Pero, Quinn…

—Nada de peros —replico con un gesto de rechazo. Desearía poder abrazarla, tocarla, apretar mi cuerpo contra el suyo—. Tiene que haber una solución, algún tipo de cura. Y juntas la encontraremos. Sé que lo haremos. Hemos llegado demasiado lejos para permitir que Brody nos separe. Pero no puedo hacer esto sola. No puedo hacerlo sin tu ayuda. Así que, por favor, prométemelo… Prométeme que lo intentarás.

Me observa, y su mirada me fascina. Cierra los ojos y cubre la playa de tulipanes, hasta que la cueva se llena a reventar de satinados pétalos rojos y tallos verdes… hasta que el símbolo del amor eterno cubre cada centímetro cuadrado de arena. Luego enlaza su brazo con el mío y me conduce de nuevo hasta su coche. Nuestras pieles tan solo están separadas por el cuero flexible y negro de su chaqueta y por el algodón ecológico de mi camiseta. Ambos tejidos bastan para evitar las consecuencias de cualquier intercambio accidental de ADN, pero no consiguen aplacar el hormigueo y el calor que vibran entre nosotras.

_CharlieFaberry_


	2. Chapter 2

ESTA HISTORIA ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN DE UN LIBRO Y LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ EXPUESTOS NO ME PERTENECEN.

Capítulo dos

¿Sabes una cosa?

Kurt me mira mientras sube al coche. Sus ojos azules parecen más grandes que de costumbre, y su agradable rostro aniñado muestra una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—No, será mejor que no intentes adivinarlo. Voy a tener que decírtelo, ¡porque jamás podrías imaginar lo que ha ocurrido! ¡No acertarías!

Sonrío y escucho sus pensamientos un instante antes de que los pronuncie en voz alta. Tengo que morderme la lengua para no exclamar: «¡Vas a ir a un campamento de actores en Italia!».

—¡Voy a ir a un campamento de actores en Italia! —exclama mi amigo un segundo después—. No, mejor dicho, en Florencia, Italia. La cuna de Leonardo da Vinci, Miguel Ángel, Rafael… «Y de nuestra buena amiga Rachel Berry, que de hecho conoció a todos esos artistas», pienso para mis adentros.

—Me enteré de la posibilidad hace unas cuantas semanas, pero hasta anoche no se hizo oficial, ¡y aún no puedo creérmelo! Ocho semanas en Florencia en las que no haré otra cosa que actuar, comer y perseguir a tíos buenos italianos…

Lo miro de reojo mientras abandonamos el camino de entrada de su casa.

—¿Y a Holt le parece bien todo eso?

Kurt me observa con atención.

—Bueno, ya sabes lo que se dice: lo que ocurre en Italia se queda en Italia.

Excepto cuando no es así. Mis pensamientos regresan a Drina y a Brody, y me pregunto cuántos inmortales renegados más habrá sueltos por ahí, esperando el momento apropiado para aparecer en Laguna Beach y aterrorizarme.

—De cualquier forma, me marcharé pronto, en cuanto terminen las clases. ¡Y tengo muchas cosas que preparar hasta entonces! Ay, casi olvido la mejor parte… bueno, una de las mejores partes: resulta que todo ha salido a la perfección, ya que la obra en la que actúo, Hairspray, termina una semana antes de que me vaya, así que podré realizar una última reverencia ante el público como Tracy Turnblad… En serio, ¿no te parece perfecto?

—La perfección personificada. —Sonrío—. De verdad. Felicidades. Es genial. Y te lo mereces, debo añadir. Ojalá pudiera ir contigo.

Y en el momento en que las palabras salen de mi boca, me doy cuenta de que lo he dicho en serio. Sería muy agradable poder escapar de todos mis problemas, subirme a un avión y volar lejos de aquí. Además, echo de menos salir por ahí con Kurt. Durante las últimas semanas, mientras Santana, él y todos los demás estaban bajo el hechizo de Brody, he vivido algunos de los días más solitarios de mi vida. No tener a Rachel a mi lado era más de lo que podía soportar, Pero no contar con mis dos mejores amigos estuvo a punto de hundirme en la miseria. Sin embargo, ni Kurt ni Santana recuerdan nada de eso. Solo Rachel tiene reminiscencias de ciertos momentos y ocasiones, y lo poco que recuerda hace que se sienta terriblemente culpable.

—A mí también me encantaría que vinieras —responde mientras pulsa los botones del equipo estéreo del coche a fin de encontrar una banda sonora que encaje con su buen humor—. ¡Podríamos ir todos a Europa después de la graduación! Podemos sacar billetes para el InterRail, dormir en hostales para jóvenes, ir de mochileros por ahí… sería genial, ¿no crees? Solo nosotros seis: Rachel y tú, Santana y Josh, y quienquiera que sea mi pareja y yo…

—¿Quienquiera que sea tu pareja? —Lo miro un instante—. ¿De qué va todo esto?

—Soy realista. —Se encoge de hombros.

—Vamos, por favor… —Pongo los ojos en blanco—. ¿Desde cuándo?

—Desde anoche, cuando me enteré de que me voy a Italia. —Se echa a reír y se pasa una mano por el cortísimo pelo castaño—. Escucha, Holt es genial y todo eso, no me entiendas mal. Pero no me engaño a mí mismo. No me hago ilusiones y sé que lo nuestro es lo que es. Es como si siempre hubiéramos tenido una fecha de caducidad, ¿sabes? Una obra completa de tres actos con un comienzo, un nudo y un desenlace definidos. No es como lo que tenéis Rachel y tú. Vosotras estáis condenadas a cadena perpetua.

—¿Cadena perpetua? —Lo observo de soslayo y sacudo la cabeza antes de detenerme frente a un semáforo en rojo—. Eso suena mucho más a una condena que a un «felices para siempre».

—Ya sabes lo que quiero decir. —Inspecciona sus manos y las vuelve para observar sus uñas, pintadas de rosa fucsia para el personaje de Tracy Turnblad—. Vosotras estáis sintonizadas la una con la otra, conectadas. Y hablo de manera literal, porque da la impresión de que no podéis quitaros las manos de encima…

Ya no. Trago saliva con fuerza, aprieto el acelerador en el momento en que el semáforo se pone en verde y atravieso el cruce con un chirrido de ruedas que deja un rastro de goma negra sobre el asfalto. Me niego a aminorar la velocidad hasta que entro en la zona de estacionamiento y empiezo a buscar el coche de Rachel, que siempre está aparcado en el segundo mejor lugar, junto al mío. No obstante, incluso antes de pisar el freno sé que no se encuentra allí. A punto de salir del coche, me pregunto dónde podría estar cuando Rachel aparece justo a mi lado y apoya una mano enguantada sobre mi puerta.

—¿Dónde está tu coche? —pregunta Kurt, que le observa mientras cierra la puerta y se coloca la mochila al hombro—. ¿Y qué te ha pasado en la mano?

—Ha desaparecido —dice Rachel sin apartar la vista de mí. Luego mira a Kurt y, al ver su expresión, añade—: Me refiero al coche, no a la mano.

—¿Lo has vendido? —pregunto, pero solo por disimular delante de Kurt. Rachel no necesita comprar, vender o intercambiar, como le pasa a la gente normal. Puede hacer aparecer cualquier cosa a voluntad.

Hace un movimiento negativo con la cabeza y me conduce hacia la puerta de entrada.

—No, lo dejé en el arcén de la carretera con la llave en el contacto y el motor en marcha —responde con una sonrisa.

—¡¿Qué?! —grita Kurt—. ¿Estás diciendo que has dejado tu deslumbrante BMW M6 Coupé negro… en el arcén?

Rachel asiente.

—Pero ¡es un coche de cien mil dólares! —exclama Kurt, cuyo rostro empieza a ponerse como un tomate.

—De ciento diez mil. —Rachel suelta una carcajada—. No olvides que estaba personalizado y venía con todos los extras.

Kurt la mira fijamente. Los ojos parecen a punto de salírsele de las órbitas. No logra comprender que alguien pueda hacer algo así… ni los motivos que tendría para ello.

—Vale, de acuerdo… A ver si lo he entendido bien: te levantaste esta mañana y pensaste «Qué coño, voy a dejar mi coche, ridículamente caro, a un lado de la carretera… DONDE CUALQUIERA PODRÍA LLEVÁRSELO»… ¿Es eso?

Rachel hace un gesto de indiferencia con los hombros.

—Algo así.

—Pues, puede que no te hayas dado cuenta —replica Kurt, casi hiperventilando—, pero algunos de nosotros no tenemos coche. ¡Algunos de nosotros tenemos padres crueles que nos obligan a depender de la amabilidad de los amigos durante el resto de nuestras vidas!

—Lo siento. —Rachel vuelve a encogerse de hombros—. Supongo que no pensé en eso. Aunque, si eso hace que te sientas mejor, te diré que ha sido por una buena causa.

Y cuando me mira, cuando sus ojos se clavan en los míos y me provocan esa familiar oleada de calidez, tengo el horrible presentimiento de que lo de abandonar su coche no ha sido más que el principio.

—¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí? —le pregunto mientras nos acercamos a la puerta de la verja, donde nos espera Santana.

—Ha cogido el autobús. —Santana pasea la mirada entre nosotros. El flequillo, que ahora está teñido de azul marino, le cae sobre el rostro—. Hablo en serio. Yo tampoco lo habría creído si no lo hubiera visto con mis propios ojos, pero ha salido de ese enorme autobús amarillo junto con todos los demás novatos, petardos, retrasados y marginados que, a diferencia de ella, no tienen más remedio que coger el transporte público. —Sacude la cabeza—. Y me he quedado tan alucinada al verla que he tenido que parpadear varias veces para asegurarme de que era el Hobbit. Y, puesto que ni siquiera entonces estaba del todo convencida, he enviado un mensaje a Josh con el móvil para que me lo confirmara. —Sostiene en alto el aparato para que todos lo veamos.

Miro a Rachel de reojo preguntándome qué estará tramando, y solo entonces me doy cuenta de que ha sustituido su suéter de cachemir por una sencilla camiseta de algodón, y que sus vaqueros de diseño han sido sustituidos por unos pantalones rasgados en las rodillas de marca desconocida. Incluso las botas negras de motero que le han hecho famosa han sido reemplazadas por unas converse de color negro. Y aunque en realidad no necesita nada de eso para estar tan increíblemente guapa como el día en que nos conocimos… ese nuevo atuendo no va con ella. O al menos, no va con la Rachel a la que yo estaba acostumbrada.

Lo que quiero decir es que, aunque Rachel es inteligente, amable, cariñosa y generosa… también es una chica extravagante y presumida. Una persona preocupada por la ropa, el coche y su imagen en general. Y que nadie intente descubrir su fecha de nacimiento… porque para ser alguien que escogió ser inmortal, tiene un verdadero complejo con el asunto de la edad.

Y pese a que en condiciones normales me habría importado un comino la ropa que llevase o cómo llegara al instituto, cuando la miro siento de nuevo ese horrible pinchazo en el estómago… una presión insistente que reclama mi atención. Una innegable advertencia de que esto es solo el principio. Está claro que esta súbita transformación va mucho más allá de un simple cambio altruista, de una reducción de gastos o una repentina preocupación por el medioambiente. Todo esto se debe a lo que ocurrió anoche… está relacionado con el karma. Al parecer, Rachel está convencida de que renunciar a sus posesiones más preciadas va a equilibrar las cosas de algún modo.

—¿Entramos? —Sonríe y me coge de la mano en el momento en el que suena el timbre.

Nos alejamos de Kurt y de Santana, que sin duda pasarán las tres próximas horas intercambiando mensajes de texto para intentar averiguar qué es lo que le ocurre a Rachel. Mientras caminamos por el pasillo, contemplo la mano enguantada que sujeta la mía.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Qué has hecho en realidad con tu coche? —pregunto en un susurro.

—Lo que te he dicho. —Se encoge de hombros—. No lo necesitaba. Era un capricho innecesario con el que ya no quiero estar… encaprichada. —Me mira y se echa a reír, pero al ver que no comparto su diversión, sacude la cabeza y dice—: No te lo tomes así. No es para tanto. Cuando me di cuenta de que era algo que no necesitaba, conduje hasta una zona marginal y lo dejé a un lado de la carretera para que alguien lo encontrara.

Aprieto los labios y vuelvo la vista al frente, deseando poder colarme en su mente y ver los pensamientos que me esconde, averiguar de qué va realmente todo esto. Porque, a pesar de la forma en que me mira, a pesar de la indiferencia con la que se ha encogido de hombros, nada de lo que ha dicho tiene el menor sentido.

—Vale, me parece muy bien. Si eso es lo que necesitas hacer, entonces genial, disfrútalo. —Hago un gesto despreocupado, porque aunque sé que no tiene nada de genial, también sé que es mejor no decirlo en voz alta—. ¿Y cómo piensas desplazarte de un lado a otro ahora que no tienes coche? Porque, por si no te habías dado cuenta, vivimos en California, y aquí no puedes ir a ningún sitio sin coche.

Al mirarla descubro que mi estallido le ha hecho muchísima gracia, y esa no es precisamente la reacción que yo esperaba.

—¿Qué tiene de malo el autobús? Es gratis.

Sacudo la cabeza con la boca abierta de par en par. No puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo.

—¿Desde cuándo te preocupan los gastos, señora Consigo Un Millón Apostando En Las Carreras de Caballos y Puedo Manifestar Cualquier Cosa Que Desee?

Y solo después de preguntarme eso me doy cuenta de que he olvidado proteger mis pensamientos.

—¿Es así como me ves? —Se detiene justo al lado de la puerta del aula, herida por mi comentario—. ¿Como una vaga superficial, materialista y narcisista obsesionada con el consumismo?

—¡No! —exclamo al tiempo que le aprieto la mano con la esperanza de convencerla de que no es así… Lo cierto es que pienso algo parecido, pero no tiene la connotación negativa que ella le da. El sentido es «mi novia aprecia las cosas buenas de la vida», y no «mi novia es la versión mejorada de Stacia»—. Yo solo… —Bajo la vista. Desearía poder ser la mitad de elocuente que ella—. Yo… supongo que lo que pasa es que no lo entiendo. —Me encojo de hombros—. ¿Y a qué viene esto del guante? — Alzo su mano para colocarla en un lugar donde ambas podamos verla.

—¿No es obvio? —Hace un gesto negativo con la cabeza y tira de mí hacia la puerta.

Pero yo me resisto, me niego a dejar que me intimide. Nada es obvio. Ya nada tiene sentido. Rachel se detiene con la mano en el picaporte. Parece bastante herida cuando dice:

—Me pareció una buena solución por el momento. Pero quizá prefieras que me limite a no tocarte y punto… ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

—¡No! ¡No me refería a eso!

Elijo la comunicación telepática porque he visto que se acercan algunos compañeros de clase y quiero recordarle lo difícil que me ha resultado evitar cualquier tipo de contacto físico durante los últimos tres días, lo duro que ha sido fingir un resfriado, cuando ambas sabemos que no enfermamos nunca, y utilizar otras ridículas técnicas evasivas que me avergonzaban. Ha sido una tortura, simple y llanamente. Tener una novia asombrosa y sexy y no poder tocarla… es una agonía de la peor clase.

—Sé que no podemos arriesgarnos a que el sudor de nuestras manos se mezcle ni nada por el estilo, pero aun así… ¿no crees que queda un poco… raro? —susurro en cuanto volvemos a quedarnos solas.

—Eso me da igual. —Me mira a los ojos con una expresión abierta y sincera—. Me da igual lo que piensen los demás. Solo me importas tú.

Me oprime los dedos y abre la puerta con su mente. Pasamos junto a Stacia Miller de camino a nuestras mesas, y aunque no he vuelto a verla desde el viernes pasado, cuando se libró del hechizo de Brody, tengo la certeza de que el odio que siente por mí no ha disminuido ni lo más mínimo. Me preparo para no tropezar cuando coloque su mochila delante de mis pies, como hace siempre… pero, según parece, hoy está tan distraída por el cambio de look de Rachel que olvida el jueguecito. La recorre con la mirada lentamente, de la cabeza a los pies y luego a la inversa. De cualquier forma, que no me haya hecho ni caso no significa que pueda relajarme y dar por hecho que las hostilidades se han acabado. Porque lo cierto es que con Stacia las cosas nunca se acaban. Eso lo ha dejado bien clarito. Sin duda está más cabreada que nunca… lo que convierte este pequeño respiro en la calma que precede a la tormenta.

—Ignórala —susurra Rachel, que acerca tanto su mesa a la mía que los bordes casi se superponen. Y, aunque asiento como si estuviera dispuesta a hacerlo, la verdad es que… no puedo. Me encantaría poder fingir que es invisible… pero no puedo hacerlo. La tengo delante de mí, y me obsesiona por completo. Indago en sus pensamientos con la esperanza de descubrir qué ha ocurrido entre ellas… si es que ha ocurrido algo. Porque, si bien sé que el responsable de todo el coqueteo, los besos y los mimos fue Brody, el caso es que no me quedó más remedio que presenciarlos. Y sé a ciencia cierta que Rachel no tenía voluntad propia… sin embargo, eso no cambia el hecho de que ocurrió de verdad: mi novia besó a Stacia y recorrió su piel con las manos. Estoy bastante segura de que la cosa no llegó mucho más allá, pero me sentiría muchísimo mejor si consiguiera alguna prueba que respaldara esa teoría.

Sé que es una locura, que es un acto pernicioso y del todo masoquista… pero no pienso detenerme hasta tener los recuerdos de Stacia a mi alcance, hasta revelar el último detalle, por más horrible, doloroso y angustioso que sea. Estoy a punto de ahondar más, de viajar hasta el núcleo de su cerebro, cuando Rachel me da un apretón en la mano y dice:

—Quinn, por favor… Deja de torturarte. Ya te he dicho que no hay nada que ver. —Trago saliva, fijo la vista en la parte posterior de la cabeza de Stacia y observo cómo cuchichea con Honor y con Craig.

Rachel sigue hablando, pero apenas le presto atención—: No ocurrió. No es lo que piensas.

—Creí que no recordabas nada… —comento, pero me abruma la sensación de culpabilidad en el instante en que veo su expresión dolida.

—Confía en mí —insiste con un suspiro—. O al menos intenta hacerlo, por favor. ¿Vale?

Respiro hondo y la miro. Desearía poder hacerlo, sé que debería hacerlo.

—En serio, Quinn. Al principio no soportabas pensar que había salido con otras chicas durante los pasados seiscientos años, ¿y ahora te obsesiona la semana pasada? —Arquea una ceja y se inclina para acercarse. Su voz suena apremiante y seductora cuando añade—: Sé que te sientes herida. Y lo entiendo, de verdad. Pero no puedo volver atrás, no puedo cambiar las cosas. Brody hizo esto a propósito… No puedes permitir que gane.

Trago saliva con fuerza. Sé que tiene razón. Me estoy comportando de una forma ridícula e irracional, me estoy desviando del camino correcto.

—Además —piensa Rachel, que se decide por la comunicación telepática ahora que ha llegado nuestro profesor, el señor Robins—. Sabes que no tiene importancia. A la única a la que he querido es a ti. ¿No te basta con eso?

Me acaricia la sien con la mano enguantada y me mira a los ojos mientras proyecta en mi mente nuestra historia, mis numerosas encarnaciones: como joven sirvienta en Francia, como la hija de un puritano en Nueva Inglaterra, como una chica de la alta sociedad británica a la que le encantaban las fiestas, como una musa con una gloriosa melena pelirroja…

Me quedo boquiabierta y alucinada, ya que nunca había visto esa última vida.

Rachel se limita a sonreír y su expresión se vuelve más cálida mientras me enseña los momentos memorables de esa época. Hace un rápido repaso del día que nos conocimos (en una galería de arte de Amsterdam), y me muestra nuestro primer beso, a las puertas de la galería esa misma noche. Me enseña solo los momentos más románticos y omite mi muerte, que siempre, de forma inevitable, ocurre antes de que podamos llegar a más.

Y después de ver todos esos maravillosos instantes, de contemplar el amor inquebrantable que siente por mí, la miro a los ojos y respondo a su pregunta en mi mente:

—Por supuesto que me basta. Siempre me ha bastado contigo.

Aunque concluyo con tristeza añadiendo:

—Pero ¿a ti te basta conmigo?

Admito la auténtica verdad: mi miedo a que se canse de las caricias con guantes, de los abrazos telepáticos, y busque cosas reales en una chica normal con un ADN inofensivo. Asiente y sujeta mi barbilla con los dedos enguantados para darme un abrazo mental tan cálido, tan reconfortante, que todos mis miedos se desvanecen.

En respuesta a la disculpa que encierra mi mirada, se inclina hacia delante y acerca sus labios a mi oreja para decirme:

—Bien. Pues ahora que eso ha quedado claro, hablemos de Brody…

_CharlieFaberry_


	3. Chapter 3

ESTA HISTORIA ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN DE UN LIBRO Y LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ EXPUESTOS NO ME PERTENECEN.

Capítulo tres

Me dirijo a la clase de historia pensando en qué será peor: ver a Brody o al señor Muñoz. Porque a pesar de que no he visto ni he hablado con ninguno de ellos desde el viernes, cuando todo mi mundo se vino abajo, no hay duda de que me despedí de ambos de una forma bastante extraña. En mi último encuentro con el señor Muñoz tuve un arrebato sentimental en el que le confesé mis poderes extrasensoriales (cosa que no hago jamás), y lo insté a salir con mi tía Sue (algo de lo que empiezo a arrepentirme muchísimo). Y por más horrible que pueda parecer esto, mucho peor fueron mis últimos momentos con Brody: apunté mi puño hacia su chakra umbilical con la intención no solo de matarlo, sino de aniquilarlo por completo. Y lo habría hecho… pero me distraje, y él aprovechó el momento para largarse. Teniendo en cuenta todo, puede que fuera mejor sí, pero sigo tan cabreada con él que me resulta imposible asegurar que no trataré de destruirlo de nuevo.

Aunque lo cierto es que sé que no volveré a intentarlo. Y no porque Rachel se haya pasado toda la clase de lengua diciéndome que venganza nunca es la respuesta, que el karma es el único y verdadero sistema de justicia y un montón de cosas por el estilo, sino porque no estaría bien. A pesar de que Brody me engañó de la peor forma posible y me dejó sin la más mínima razón para volver a confiar en él… no tengo derecho a matarlo. Eso no resolvería mi problema. No cambiaría nada. Es un tipo horrible y malvado (y todo lo que sea sinónimo de «malo»), pero no tengo derecho a…

—Vaya, ¡ahí está mi chica preferida!

Se desliza a mi lado, con su pelo rubio y despeinado, sus ojos azul océano y sus brillantes dientes blancos, y cruza uno de sus brazos fuertes y bronceados frente a la puerta del aula para impedirme que entre. No necesito más. El ronroneo crispante de su falso acento británico y la repugnancia que me causa su mirada lasciva son suficientes para que me entren ganas de asesinarlo de nuevo.

Pero no lo haré.

Le he prometido a Rachel que saldría sana y salva de clase sin recurrir a eso.

—Bueno, cuéntame, Quinn, ¿qué tal tu fin de semana? ¿Rachel y tú lo habéis pasado bien? ¿Ha sido capaz de… «sobrevivir a tus caricias», por casualidad?

A pesar de la promesa de no violencia que acabo de hacerme, aprieto los puños a los costados e imagino qué aspecto tendría Brody reducido a una pila de ropa de diseño sobre un montoncito de polvo.

—Porque si no es así, si no seguiste mi consejo y sacaste a ese viejo dinosaurio de paseo, supongo que debo ofrecerte mis más sinceras condolencias. —Asiente mirándome a los ojos y luego añade en voz baja—: De todas formas, no tienes por qué preocuparte. No estarás sola por mucho tiempo. Una vez que acabe el período de luto apropiado, será un placer para mí llenar el hueco que ha dejado su pérdida.

Me concentro en mantener la respiración firme y regular mientras me fijo en el brazo fuerte, musculoso y bronceado que me impide el paso. Sé que solo haría falta un buen golpe de kárate para partirlo en dos.

—Qué demonios… Incluso en el caso de que consiguieras controlarte y mantenerlo con vida, ya sabes que lo único que tienes que hacer es silbar, y acudiré a tu lado. —Sonríe al tiempo que me recorre con la mirada de una forma muy íntima—. De todos modos, no hace falta que me respondas ahora mismo. Tómate el tiempo que quieras, Quinn. Porque te aseguro que, a diferencia de Rachel, yo sé esperar. Al fin y al cabo, es cuestión de tiempo que vengas a buscarme.

—Solo hay una cosa que quiero de ti… —Entorno los párpados hasta que todo lo que no es él se vuelve borroso— y es que me dejes en paz. —Me ruborizo cuando su rostro adquiere un aire lascivo.

—Me temo que eso no es posible, encanto. —Se echa a reír, vuelve a recorrerme con la mirada y sacude la cabeza—. Créeme, quieres mucho más que eso. Pero no te preocupes, como ya te he dicho, esperaré todo lo que sea necesario. Es Rachel quien me preocupa. Y a ti también debería preocuparte. Por lo que he podido comprobar durante estos últimos seiscientos años, es una mujer impaciente. En realidad, bastante hedonista. Hasta donde yo sé, nunca ha esperado mucho tiempo por nada.

Trago saliva con dificultad y me esfuerzo por mantener la calma recordándome que no debo morder su anzuelo. Brody tiene un don para localizar mi punto débil, mi criptonita psicológica, por llamarla de alguna manera, y le encanta martirizarme.

—No me entiendas mal, siempre ha sido de los que guardan las apariencias (se pone un brazalete negro, se muestra inconsolable en los funerales)… pero créeme, Quinn, las suelas de sus zapatos no se secarán antes de que inicie la caza de nuevo. Siempre busca ahogar sus penas con lo que sea… o mejor dicho, con quien sea. Y aunque es posible que prefieras no creerlo, escucha a alguien que ha estado con ella desde el principio. Rachel no espera a nadie. Y está claro que jamás ha esperado por ti.

Respiro hondo y colmo mi cabeza de palabras, música y ecuaciones matemáticas que están muy por encima de mis capacidades, cualquier cosa para borrar esas palabras, que son como flechas afiladas en mi corazón.

—Sí. Lo he visto con mis propios ojos, de verdad —dice con un acento londinense de clase baja. Luego sonríe y continúa con su pronunciación habitual—: Drina también lo vio. Aunque, a diferencia del mío (y mucho me temo que también del tuyo), el amor de Drina era incondicional. Estaba decidida a recuperarla sin tener en cuenta lo que hubiese hecho, sin hacer preguntas. Y eso, afrontémoslo, es algo que tú nunca harías.

—¡Eso no es cierto! —grito con una voz ronca y seca, como si fuera la primera vez que hubiera hablado en todo el día—. Rachel ha sido mía desde el momento en que nos conocimos… Yo… —Me quedo callada, a sabiendas de que no debería haber empezado. Es inútil enzarzarse en esta pelea.

—Lo siento, cielo, pero te equivocas. Tú nunca has tenido a Rachel. Un beso casto aquí, un apretón sudoroso de manos allí… —Se encoge de hombros con expresión burlona—. En serio, Quinn, ¿de verdad crees que esos patéticos intentos de llegar a la segunda base pueden satisfacer a una tipa narcisista, avariciosa e indulgente consigo misma como ella? ¿Durante cuatrocientos años, nada más y nada menos?

Vuelvo a tragar saliva y me esfuerzo por mostrar una calma que no siento antes de decir:

—Eso es mucho más de lo que tú tuviste nunca con Drina.

—No gracias a ti —replica, y me mira con dureza—. Pero, como ya te he dicho, sé esperar. Y Rachel no. —Hace un gesto negativo con la cabeza—. Es una lástima que estés tan decidida a jugar duro para conseguirlo. En realidad, tú y yo somos mucho más parecidos de lo que piensas. Ambos suspiramos por alguien a quien jamás hemos tenido…

—Podría matarte ahora mismo —susurro con voz trémula. Me tiemblan las manos. Le prometí a Rachel que no haría esto, y sé que no debería hacerlo—. Podría… —Contengo la respiración. No quiero que sepa lo que solo Rachel y yo sabemos, que golpear el chakra (uno de los siete centros de energía corporales) más débil de un inmortal es la forma más rápida de aniquilarlo.

—¿Podrías… qué? —Sonríe y acerca tanto su cara a la mía que su aliento me congela la mejilla—. ¿Darme un puñetazo en el chakra central, por ejemplo?

Me quedo atónita. Me pregunto cómo es posible que lo haya averiguado. Sin embargo, él suelta una carcajada y vuelve a sacudir la cabeza.

—Cariño —me dice—, no olvides que Rachel estuvo bajo mi hechizo, lo que significa que me lo contó todo, que respondió a todas y cada una de las preguntas que le hice… incluyendo unas cuantas sobre ti.

Me quedo allí de pie, negándome a reaccionar, decidida a parecer calmada, indiferente… Pero es demasiado tarde. Ya me ha golpeado. Justo donde más me duele. Y creo que ni siquiera lo sabe.

—No te preocupes, cielo. No tengo intención de ir a por ti. Pese a que tu flagrante incapacidad de discernir y tu mal uso de los conocimientos me dicen que un corte rápido en el chakra de la garganta sería lo único que haría falta para destruirte para siempre… —Sonríe antes de humedecerse los labios con la lengua—. Lo estoy pasando demasiado bien viendo cómo te retuerces como para hacer algo así. Además, no pasará mucho tiempo antes de que empieces a retorcerte debajo de mí. O encima de mí. Cualquiera de las dos cosas me vale. —Suelta una carcajada. Sus ojos azules están clavados en los míos y me miran de una forma tan penetrante, tan íntima, tan profunda, que se me encoge el estómago a causa del asco—. Te dejaré los detalles a ti. Sin embargo, no importa lo mucho que lo desees, tú tampoco vendrás a por mí. Sobre todo porque tengo lo que tú quieres. El antídoto del antídoto. Y lo sabes muy bien. Solo tienes que encontrar una forma de ganártelo. Solo tienes que pagar el precio requerido.

Estoy desconcertada. Siento la boca seca y la mandíbula floja. Recuerdo que me dijo eso mismo el viernes. Estaba tan concentrada en Rachel que lo había olvidado hasta ese momento.

Aprieto los labios mientras le sostengo la mirada. Por primera vez en muchos días, recupero la esperanza, porque sé que solo es cuestión de tiempo que ese antídoto acabe en mis manos. Lo único que tengo que hacer es encontrar un modo de arrebatárselo.

—Vaya, mira eso… —Brody sonríe con desdén—. Parece que habías olvidado nuestra cita con el destino.

Empiezo a seguir mi camino en cuanto levanta el brazo, pero vuelve a bajarlo de pronto y me inmoviliza de nuevo con una carcajada. . —Respira hondo —ronronea. Sus labios rozan mi oreja y sus dedos se deslizan sobre mi hombro, dejando un rastro helado a su paso—. El pánico no es necesario. No hace falta que te conviertas en una «lerda» de nuevo. Estoy seguro de que, entre los dos, podemos llegar a un acuerdo, encontrar una manera de solucionar este asunto.

Lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados, asqueada por el precio que ha impuesto. Mis palabras son lentas y deliberadas:

—¡Nada de lo que puedas decir o hacer logrará convencerme de que me acueste contigo! —exclamo, en el preciso instante en que el señor Muñoz abre la puerta, así que toda la clase lo oye.

—Buf… —Brody sonríe y levanta las manos en un gesto de rendición mientras entra de espaldas en el aula—. ¿Quién ha dicho nada de echar un polvo, colega? —Echa la cabeza hacia atrás para soltar una carcajada, y eso permite que el espeluznante tatuaje del uróboros quede a la vista por unos momentos—. No quiero desilusionarte, guapa, pero si quisiera un buen revolcón, ¡la última a quien buscaría sería a una virgen!

Me acerco a toda prisa a mi mesa con las mejillas encendidas y la vista fija en el suelo. Me paso los siguientes cuarenta minutos dando respingos cuando mis compañeros de clase estallan en risas histéricas a Pesar de los numerosos intentos por acallarlos del señor Muñoz) cada vez que Brody me lanza un ruidoso y repugnante beso. Corro a la Puerta en cuanto suena el timbre. Estoy ansiosa por llegar hasta Rachel antes de que lo haga Brody, porque tengo la certeza de que éste la presionará hasta que reaccione… y eso no nos lo podemos permitir, ya que está en posesión de la solución a nuestro problema.

Sin embargo, cuando giro el pomo de la puerta oigo:

—¿Quinn? ¿Tienes un momento?

Me detengo. Mis compañeros de clase se agolpan a mis espaldas, impacientes por salir al pasillo, donde podrán seguir el ejemplo de Brody y burlarse de mí un poco más. Escucho su risa desdeñosa detrás de mí cuando me giro hacia el señor Muñoz para averiguar qué quiere.

—Lo hice. —Sonríe. Mantiene una pose rígida y su voz suena algo nerviosa, pero parece impaciente por contármelo.

Me siento incómoda, así que me cambio la mochila de hombro. Desearía haberme tomado la molestia de aprender a utilizar la visión remota para poder echarles un ojo a las mesas del comedor y asegurarme de que Rachel se atiene a lo planeado.

—Me acerqué a ella, como tú me dijiste que hiciera.

Lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados y vuelvo a concentrarme en él. Se me revuelve el estómago cuando empiezo a comprender.

—La mujer del Starbucks. Sue. ¿La recuerdas? Pues la he visto esta mañana. Incluso hemos hablado un rato y… —Se encoge de hombros y aparta la mirada. Es evidente que todavía está muy afectado por el incidente.

Me quedo de pie delante de él, sin aliento. Sé que tengo que acabar con esto, cueste lo que cueste, antes de que se me vaya de las manos.

—…Y tenías razón. Esa mujer es muy agradable. De hecho, aunque probablemente no debería contártelo, hemos quedado para cenar el viernes.

Estoy horrorizada. Las palabras se deslizan sobre mí mientras indago en su energía para ver la escena que se desarrolla en su cabeza. Sue está en la cola, pensando en sus cosas, hasta que Muñoz se acerca… y en ese momento se gira y le dirige una sonrisa que… que… ¡que es vergonzosamente coqueta! Sin embargo, lo cierto es que no hay nada de lo que avergonzarse. Al menos para Sue. Y tampoco para Muñoz. No, la única que siente vergüenza soy yo. Esos dos no podrían ser más felices. Esto no puede ocurrir. Por demasiadas razones que no puedo pararme a enumerar, esa cena no puede tener lugar. Una de esas razones es que Sue no es solo mi tía, ¡es la única familia que tengo en el mundo! Y otra, quizá incluso más importante, es el hecho de que, debido al patético y sensiblero arrebato sentimental que tuve el viernes en un momento de debilidad, Muñoz sabe que tengo poderes psíquicos… ¡y Sue no!

Me ha costado muchísimo impedir que ella averiguara mi secreto, y no pienso dejar que un profesor de historia colado hasta las trancas lo estropee todo. No obstante, justo cuando estoy a punto de decirle que no pueden salir, que no puede llevar a mi tía a cenar ni revelar ningún tipo de información que yo haya podido confesar de forma accidental durante un momento de debilidad porque pensaba que no volvería a verlo nunca, el profesor se aclara la garganta y dice:— Anda, vete a comer antes de que se haga demasiado tarde. No pretendía retenerte tanto tiempo. Solo pensaba que…

—Ah, no, no pasa nada —replico—. Yo solo…

Pero no me deja terminar. Prácticamente me empuja hasta la puerta antes de despedirme con la mano.

—Vete ya —insiste—. Ve con tus amigos. Me ha parecido que debía darte las gracias, eso es todo.

_CharlieFaberry_


	4. Chapter 4

ESTA HISTORIA ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN DE UN LIBRO Y LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ EXPUESTOS NO ME PERTENECEN.

Capítulo cuatro

En cuanto llego a la mesa del comedor, me siento al lado de Rachel, aliviada al descubrir que todo parece tan normal como cualquier otro día. Me da un apretón en la rodilla con la mano enguantada mientras hecho un vistazo rápido al campus en busca de Brody.

—Ha desaparecido —me dice mentalmente.

—¿Ha desaparecido? —La miro con la boca abierta. Espero que eso de «Ha desaparecido» signifique «No está por aquí» y no «Me lo he cargado».

Rachel se echa a reír, y el suave y melodioso sonido de su risa se transmite desde su cabeza hasta la mía.

—No me lo he cargado, te lo aseguro. Solo está… ausente. Eso es todo. Se ha ido en su coche hace unos minutos, con un tipo al que no había visto antes.

—¿Habéis hablado? ¿Ha intentado provocarte?

Rachel hace un gesto negativo con la cabeza y me mira a los ojos.

—Genial —añado—. Porque no podemos permitirnos ir a por él… ¡No importa lo que haga!

¡Tiene el antídoto! ¡Lo ha admitido! Y eso significa que lo único que tenemos que hacer ahora es encontrar una forma de…

—Quinn… —Frunce el entrecejo—. ¡No puedes creer nada de lo que él te diga! Eso es lo que hace Brody: miente y manipula a todos los que están a su alrededor. Tienes que mantenerte alejada de él… Te está utilizando… No se puede confiar en él…

Sacudo la cabeza. Esta vez es diferente. Lo presiento. Y necesito que Rachel se dé cuenta también.

—No está mintiendo… en serio. Me ha dicho que…

No he acabado de formular la idea cuando Santana se inclina hacia delante, pasea la mirada entre nosotras y dice:

—Vale, ya está bien. ¿Qué narices está pasando aquí? En serio, ya es suficiente.

Al volverme hacia ella descubro que su afable aura amarilla brilla con tal intensidad que contrasta de manera increíble con la sobriedad de su ropa negra. Sé que no nos desea nada malo, pero es evidente que la hemos alterado.

—En serio, es como si… tuvieseis una espeluznante manera de comunicaros. Como el lenguaje entre gemelos o algo así. Solo que vosotros lo hacéis en silencio. Y da escalofríos.

Me encojo de hombros y abro la fiambrera para retirar con mucho cuidado el envoltorio de un sandwich que no pienso comerme. Estoy decidida a ocultar lo mucho que me ha preocupado su pregunta. Le doy un golpe a Rachel con la rodilla y la apremio telepáticamente a que se encargue del asunto, ya que yo no tengo ni la menor idea de qué decir.

—No finjáis que no estaba ocurriendo. —Santana entorna los párpados con suspicacia—. Os llevo observando un rato, y de verdad que empezabais a asustarme.

—¿Qué es lo que te asustaba? —Kurt levanta la vista de su teléfono, pero solo un instante antes de concentrarse de nuevo en el mensaje.

—Estas dos. —Nos apunta con una uña corta pintada de negro que tiene restos de glaseado rosa en la punta—. Te lo juro, cada día están más raritas.

Kurt asiente y deja el teléfono a fin de tomarse un momento para observarnos.

—Sí, yo también pensaba decíroslo. Me ponéis los pelos de punta, chicas. —Suelta una carcajada—. Por cierto, ¿de qué va todo eso del guante a lo Michael Jackson? Está tan pasado que ni siquiera tú conseguirás ponerlo de moda otra vez.

Santana frunce el ceño al ver que Kurt intenta bromear con algo que ella se toma muy en serio.

—Ríete todo lo que quieras —replica con una mirada firme, inquebrantable—, pero hay algo raro en estas dos. Puede que todavía no sepa lo que es, pero pienso averiguarlo. Llegaré hasta el fondo del asunto, ya lo veréis.

Estoy a punto de decir algo cuando Rachel sacude la cabeza, agita su bebida roja y se inclina hacia Santana.

—No pierdas el tiempo. No es tan siniestro como te crees. —Sonríe sin apartar la vista de ella—. Estamos practicando la telepatía, eso es todo. Intentamos leernos la mente en lugar de hablar siempre en voz alta. Así nos evitaremos problemas en clase. —Suelta una risotada y yo aprieto el sandwich con tanta fuerza que la mayonesa se escurre por los lados.

Miro con desconcierto a mi novia, que de repente ha decidido romper la regla número uno: ¡No le digas a nadie lo que somos ni lo que podemos hacer! Me calmo un poco cuando Santana pone los ojos en blanco y dice:

—Por favor… No soy idiota…

—No pretendía insinuar que lo fueras. —Rachel sonríe—. Es real, te lo aseguro. ¿Quieres intentarlo?

Me quedo helada, con el cuerpo rígido, como si estuviese contemplando un accidente que ha tenido lugar a un lado de la carretera… Solo que ese accidente en particular es el mío.

—Cierra los ojos y piensa en un número entre el uno y el diez. .—Asiente mientras la observa con expresión solemne—. Concéntrate en ese número con todas tus fuerzas. Dibújalo en tu mente con tanta claridad como te sea posible y pronúncialo en silencio una y otra vez. ¿Lo tienes?

Ella encoge los hombros y frunce el ceño en un gesto de profunda concentración. Sin embargo, solo tengo que observar su aura (que está cambiando a un verde oscuro y trapacero) y echar una ojeada a sus pensamientos para saber que está fingiendo. Ha elegido concentrarse en el color azul en lugar de en un número, como le ha pedido Rachel.

Hace trampas porque cree que existen bastantes posibilidades de acertar un número entre diez posibles, y no quiere arriesgarse. Rachel se rasca la barbilla, sacude la cabeza y dice: —No recibo nada… ¿Seguro que estás pensando en un número entre el uno y el diez?

Santana asiente y concentra aún más sus pensamientos en un herboso tono de azul.

—En ese caso, nuestra comunicación debe de estar cortada. Finge indiferencia—. No percibo ningún número.

—¡Prueba conmigo! —Kurt abandona su teléfono y se inclina hacia Rachel. Cierra un poco los párpados y se concentra con fuerza.

—¿Te vas a Florencia? —pregunta Rachel.

Kurt hace un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

—Tres. Para tu información, el número en el que pensaba era el tres. —Pone los ojos en blanco y esboza una sonrisa burlona—. Y, por cierto, todo el mundo sabe que voy a Florencia. Así que… buen intento.

—Todo el mundo menos yo —responde Rachel con la mandíbula tensa. Tiene la cara tan blanca como la pared.

—Seguro que Quinn te lo ha contado ya sabes, «telepáticamente». —Se echa a reír y vuelve al teléfono.

Echo un vistazo a Rachel y me pregunto por qué le preocupa tanto el viaje de Kurt. Bueno, sé que antes vivía allí, pero ¡eso fue hace cientos de años! Le aprieto la mano para que me mire, pero sus ojos siguen clavados en Kurt, y aún tiene esa expresión de desconcierto en el rostro.

—Lo de la telepatía ha sido un buen intento —dice Santana, que desliza el dedo sobre la parte superior de su magdalena hasta que queda cubierto de glaseado de fresa , pero me temo que tendréis que inventaros algo mejor. Lo único que habéis conseguido demostrar es que sois aún más raritas de lo que creía. Pero no os preocupéis, llegaré al fondo de la cuestión. Descubriré vuestro sucio secretillo dentro de poco.

Contengo una risilla nerviosa con la esperanza de que mi amiga solo esté bromeando, pero al indagar su cabeza descubro que habla muy en seno.

—¿Cuándo te marchas? —pregunta Rachel, aunque solo por mostrarse amable, porque ya ha descubierto la respuesta en la mente de Kurt.

—Pronto, pero no tanto como me gustaría —responde Kurt con los ojos iluminados—. ¡Que empiece la cuenta atrás!

Rachel asiente y su mirada se suaviza un poco cuando dice:

—Te encantará. A todo el mundo le encanta. Florencia es un lugar preciso.

—¿Has estado allí? —preguntan Kurt y Santana a un tiempo.

Rachel asiente con la mirada perdida.

—Viví allí una vez… hace mucho tiempo.

Santana vuelve a mirarnos con suspicacia.

—Drina y Brody también vivieron allí —comenta.

Rachel se encoge de hombros con una expresión despreocupada, como si esa conexión no significara nada para ella.

—Bueno, ¿no te parece un poco extraño? Los tres habéis vivido en la misma ciudad italiana y habéis acabado aquí… ¿con solo unos meses de diferencia? —Se inclina hacia ella y deja a un lado la magdalena en busca de respuestas.

Sin embargo, Rachel se muestra firme. Negándose a hacer o decir nada que pueda traicionarla, se limita a dar sorbos de su bebida roja y a encoger los hombros de nuevo, como si no mereciera la pena profundizar en ese tema.

—¿Hay algo que deba ver mientras estoy allí? —pregunta Kurt, Por romper la tensión más que por otra cosa—. ¿Algo que no debería perderme?

Rachel finge pensárselo un poco, aunque la respuesta llega con rapidez.

—En Florencia hay que verlo todo. Pero sin duda debes pasarte el Ponte Vecchio, que fue el primer puente construido sobre el río Arno y el único que sigue en pie después de la guerra. Ah, y también debes visitar la Gallería dell'Accademia, que alberga el David de Miguel Ángel, entre otras obras importantes. Y quizá también…

—Desde luego que iré a ver el David —dice Kurt—. Y también el puente, y el famoso Duomo, y todos los demás lugares que aparecen en los «top 10» de las listas de las guías turísticas, pero me interesan más los lugares pequeños y poco frecuentados… ya sabes, donde van todos los florentinos enrollados. Brody se mostró muy entusiasmado con un sitio… no recuerdo cómo se llamaba, pero según él contiene algunos artefactos secretos renacentistas, además de pinturas y objetos de los que muy poca gente ha oído hablar. ¿Conoces algún lugar de esos? O aunque sean bares, tiendas o esa clase de cosas.

Rachel lo mira con una expresión tan penetrante que me provoca escalofríos.

—Nada de ese estilo —contesta. Intenta suavizar su expresión, pero su tono de voz es de lo más cortante—. Aunque lo más probable es que cualquier lugar que afirme ser una gran galería de arte y no aparezca en las guías turísticas sea en realidad un fraude. El mercado de antigüedades está lleno de falsificaciones. No deberías perder el tiempo con eso cuando hay tantas cosas que ver, y mucho más interesantes.

Kurt, que ha perdido interés en la conversación, encoge los hombros y vuelve a centrarse en el móvil para seguir con los mensajes.

—Vale —murmura mientras teclea con rapidez—. Da igual. Brody dijo que me haría una lista.

_ChalieFaberry_


End file.
